A New Villain
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim finds a new villian she has to fight.
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.

Kim sat at her computer writing an email to Ron. He wouldn't answer the phone or his Kimmunicator. The mission had not gone well. To tell the truth, the past couple of weeks had not gone well. Ron was getting better at school. She had worked hard on an English paper. Normally she had the highest grade in the class, but this time Ron did. She cheered for him, but in the back of her mind she hurt. Recently they went to a home life class. That day they were supposed to cook. She and Ron used the same table. Later, Ron had a full meal prepared and it was beautiful and smelled wonderful. Her meal on the other hand, more was on the floor than on the plate. The meat was burned and the vegetables were half-cooked. The students cheered Ron's meal and snickered at her's.

Then another day during a game Ron went into his MadDog antics and did a wonderful job. She just was going to do a few simple cartwheels to back him up and the field was wet with rain, she slipped and landed rear-end first in a large mud puddle. She had to leave the game because she didn't have a spare uniform and the one she had on was covered in mud as she was. Even on missions where she would normally lead them into battle with Drakken and Shego, he was doing better than her. The week before as she charged Shego, she tripped over a cable on the floor of Drakken's lair and took out a table full of chemicals. The chemicals covered her head to foot and smelled horrible. Ron had captured Drakken and Shego easily while they rolled on the floor laughing at Kim.

Then this night, this horrible night, they were on another mission. They were after Monkeyfist this time. They found Monkeyfist in another Monkey Temple and Ron went straight for him. The two fought leaping, twisting and turning all over the temple. Kim was having trouble just dealing with the monkey ninjas that were always with Monkeyfist. Ron defeated Monkeyfist and knocked him out of a window. Ron ran to where Kim was. One of the ninjas had kicked her into some drapes, they had fallen and she got tangled up in them. They didn't realize it until later but there had been a news crew in the temple filming a documentary when Monkeyfist had attacked the temple. They got the entire fight on live feed around the world. The whole world saw Ron defeat Monkeyfist. The whole world saw Kim get tangled in the drapes and fall. They had left after the news crew did an interview on Ron. Kim stood to the side. Some of the other arriving news crews actually pushed her aside to get to Ron.

On the way back home in the transport there was a TV on showing the interview with Ron. At the end the reporter had asked Ron "Considering you did most of the fighting while your partner was tangled in the drapes, do you think the world should change the name from Team Possible to Team Stoppable. The camera zoomed in on Ron who said "That would be great" then the clip ended. That was it for Kim, she exploded at Ron.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!?" she screamed. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU REALLY WHAT TO CHANGE THE TEAM NAME!!"

"Kim, stop, you don't understand" Ron said quietly.

"OH, I UNDERSTAND ALRIGHT!" Kim yelled. "DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME? IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU SHOW ME UP AT SCHOOL, NOW YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME UP IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE WORLD?"

"Kim, please, calm down, let me tell you something." Pleaded Ron.

"I DON'T WHAT TO HEAR A WORD FROM YOU MR. TEAM STOPPABLE. MAYBE I CAN BE THE BUFFON NOW, IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE SAYING? YOU HELD THAT POST FOR A LONG TIME." Kim continued. The transport had arrived at Ron's house. He got out with his head down.

"Kim, please, let me explain something." He pleaded.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING MR. STOPPABLE" she yelled and slammed the door in his face. The transport dropped off at her house. She stormed in the house slamming the door. "Kimberly Ann Possible, how dare you come in the house in that manner and slam the door" yelled her father. She broke into tears as she ran to her room. Mr. Possible got up to go after her, but her mother stopped him and went to see her daughter.

"Kim, honey, can I come in?" she asked. Kim's room was pitch dark. She could hear her daughter crying in the darkness.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" Kim answered. "Did you not see the newsflash; Ron wants to change the name of the team. I make a mistake, he does something right and now he wants to change the name of the team. I mean he has been making me look stupid at almost every turn for the past few weeks." She sobbed.

"Kim, do you really believe that he doing this intentionally or maybe he is just improved so much when you have had some bad luck." Her mother said. "Maybe your pride got hurt just a little. You have always been in the spotlight. Now Ron is in the spotlight."

Kim looked up at her mother. "Maybe" she said.

"Now as for the newsflash, you saw the first one where there was a mistake in the clip" her mother said.

"Mistake, what do you mean?" Kim asked.

Her mother stood "wait here, I'll be right back."

She went down the stairs and came back with a video tape.

"Watch this tape, then decide for yourself what you need to do" her mother said and with that she left the room and closed the door. Kim put the tape in and played it. The news anchor came on and said "We apologize for a damaged clip that was shown earlier this evening concerning the Team Possible incident." The clip played as it did in the transport until it got to where Ron was asked the question about changing the name. Ron said "That would be great." and instead of the clip ending Ron continued. "But that would not be right. My best friend, Kim, is Team Possible, she started it and she is the best part of it. I can't do half of what she does. I could not have beaten Monkeyfist tonight if she had not been with me, watching my back. So she fell down and got tangled in the drapes. I have done the same thing many times. She is the force behind Team Possible. To me she is Team Possible and everything we stand for. We are partners no matter what you call us, and we will always be partners. We each give our part to the team. There is no I in team. Thank you." The clip ended at that time. The anchorman came back on and said. "Mr. Stoppable called us tonight and said that the clip did not represent the ideas of Team Possible and asked us to make the correction which we do willingly." The clip ended and the TV screen went black. Kim turned off the TV and sat in the dark for a long time. She picked up a pad and started writing. Then went to her computer and wrote an e-mail to Ron. When she finished she stared at the screen. It said.

Ron,

I don't know how to say this but I am sorry. I can't say much more as I just don't know what else to say. Please read this. It is a poem that I wrote tonight. I think you more than anyone else would understand when I tell you that a villain took control of me tonight. You have been beside me twice now when I was under control of another outside force. I hope you understand. This villain is so strong, he took me over and made me do things I would never do. I didn't realize I was under his control. I broke his control when I got home. Mom helped me break his control over me. Please read this and forgive me if you can.

A Villian

He is a destroyer

He can destroy nations

He can destroy cities

He can destroy families

He can destroy friendships

He causes death

He causes pain

He causes hate

He causes division

He moves quietly

He moves loudly

He moves slow

He moves fast

He has control of me

Fear me

Pity me

He has a name

His name is Pride

Ron, I am so sorry for what I said to you and what I did to you tonight. Please forgive me.

Kim.

Kim sent the e-mail to Ron. She waited for awhile then got up and got ready for bed. She got a shower, washed and dried her hair. She lay on her bed and pulled down her panderoo. The one Ron had got for her so long ago. She hugged it wishing that if was Ron and that she could tell him face to face how sorry she was. Just before she dropped off to sleep. Her computer beeped showing an e-mail had been received. She got up and crossed over to the computer. The e-mail was from Ron. She took the mouse and clicked on the e-mail to open it. She sat and read his reply.

* * *

Hi, folks. This is way off what I normally write. But today was not a good day and I needed just to write something different. Maybe a little dark, a little angst to match my mood. The pride poem is one of mine. I have been thinking on this one for sometime and it may take a few revisions, but is speaks to what I have been feeling and have felt in the past. Kim has always been on top in just about everything she has done. She might react like this to this situation. How many of us have been in similar situations where our pride was hurt and we lashed out to someone. Pride is an incredible force. It can be a horrible force. Please read and review.


	2. Ron's answer

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by Disney.

Classic Cowboy – ask and you will receive at least Ron's answer.

Wats-the-stitch – Thanks, I just needed to try something different. The poem is one I have been working on. Keep reading. The "I am" series will continue. I believe with requests and other characters I have a least 7 or 8 yet to do. This does not include updates of some of the characters. I also have a least 3 other adventures in the works.

Cursed20 – Thank you, critical comments are always welcome. I far from an expert writer. I appreciate your help.

* * *

The e-mail was from Ron. She took the mouse and clicked on the e-mail to open it. She sat and read his reply.

Kim,

It's no big. Things have been a little crazy around here. I mean since when have I ever made a grade better than you? I don't expect you to be perfect all of the time because what fun would that be? Please don't expect if of yourself. I know that you really didn't mean what you said. I know that you have been under a lot of pressure lately. I wrote something for you, please read.

A Friend

My Friend builds nations

My Friend builds states

My Friend builds states

My Friend builds families

My Friend builds parents

My Friend builds children

My Friend builds teams

My Friend builds friends

My Friend has a name

My Friend is called Pride

Kim pride can be a wonderful thing. It is like the pride I have in you for what you do and pride in you for being your friend. I have pride in myself when you consider me your friend and I am proud that you consider me your partner. You should be proud that you represent the school as a cheerleader and you should be proud to be the creator and leader of Team Possible. You should be proud of your abilities and your accomplishments. Kim, you are my friend and my partner. We are a team, just as I said in the interview, because no matter what, no matter how bad things are or how bad things seem, I will always be your partner and your friend. I will always have your back and I will always be at your side. I have been, I am now, and I will always be out your side. Kim, pride is a double edged sword and we just have to be careful which side of the sword we use. It can cut both ways. Kim, please just stand with me and be my friend, my partner in school, the team and in life. I am a better person because of you. Kim, I have faith in you, and faith can be a wonderful thing.

Your friend and partner,

Ron.

Kim closed the email and sat in the dark while tears filled her eyes. The friend she had treated so badly was proud of her, had faith in her, and loved her. She climbed back into her bed and wrapped her arms around her panderoo. She remembered something and got up to the guest room. She went to the closet and pulled out a pillow that Ron had used when he spent the night about a week ago. She put the pillow to her nose and inhaled deeply because the pillow smelled like Ron. She took it back to her room and got back in bed. She wrapped her arms around the pillow imagining that it was Ron. She imagined Ron there with his arms around her. She could not think of any place she could be happier. As she dropped off to sleep she realized that she was proud to have a friend by the name of Ron Stoppable. A friend she was beginning to love.

* * *

I hope that all of you liked Ron's answer. Ron's poem is really the second part of the Villain poem. I never have really titled it. Pride can be a wonderful thing. Pride can lift someone up out of the darkness. Pride can build wonderful things. Pride in oneself and pride in a friend can carry you through great difficulties.


End file.
